El prometido de la Phantomhive
by yume25sora
Summary: Un noble de una prestigiosa familia pide la mano de la condesa para que se comprometa con su hijo, sin embargo, ella ya es la prometida de su primo ¿Qué ocurriría si el joven Middleford se entera de que están tratando de arrebatarle a su adorada Ciel? Fic participante en el aniversario del foro: Mansión Phantomhive (GENDER BENDER)


**_Este es un fic para_ el aniversario del foro: Mansión Phantomhive**

 **Aclaraciones : Como será un _Gender bender_ , algunos nombres los cambie porque no quedaban con el género opuesto**

 **Sebastian sera "Sebastianne" (Existe por si acaso, yo no lo invente)**

 **Elizabeth como "Elliot" y Ciel será simplemente Ciel**

 **Disfruten!**

 **.**

 _Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yana Toboso_

 _Foro:_ _forum/Mansi%C3%B3n-Phantomhive/159942_

* * *

 **El prometido de la Phantomhive**

.

Ciel se revuelve entre las suaves y finas sabanas que la acobijaban, mientras dejaba que un ligero quejido escapara de sus labios. Somnolienta, se acomodó para sentarse sobre el blando colchón en el que había estado durmiendo.

A su lado, parada junto a la cama sosteniendo una bandeja de plata con su desayuno. Una mujer alta, de largo cabello color azabache e inexpresivos ojos carmesí, le sonreía fríamente al verla despertar.

\- Buenos días ojou-sama- Dijo de forma calmada la azabache, entretanto acomodaba la bandeja frente a su ama- ¿Durmió bien esta noche?

\- Como siempre- respondió indiferente la joven, para luego beber gustosa su leche con miel.

\- Me alegro de oír eso, ya que hoy tendrá un día bastante ajetreado- una leve sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de la sirvienta.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes Sebastianne- se quejó la condesa disgustada- No quiero ni siquiera recordarlo.

\- Ya están todos los preparativos listos para recibir al Barón Shepard y su hijo.

\- Ese sujeto es realmente una molestia- Refunfuño la peliazul, como si ni siquiera quisiera oír aquel nombre- Tienes el trabajo de hacer que el Barón no quiera volver a decir ni una sola palabra más acerca de matrimonio.

\- Como usted guste, my Lady- Contestó la morena haciendo una reverencia- El Barón es una persona bastante insistente, no le interesa el hecho de que usted ya este comprometida con Lord Middleford.

\- No quiero imaginar como reaccionaran Elliot y el tío Francis si es que se enteran de este fastidio. Por ello debemos solucionarlo antes de que los rumores se extiendan.

Sebastianne solo se limitó a asegurarle a su ama que todo resultaría bien, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que le provocó cierta desconfianza a la condesa. Sin embargo, no le quedaba ninguna otra opción más que confiar en su fiel demonio.

A mediodía, el Barón Shepard, un hombre robusto y de un particular bigote estilo mosquetero, junto a un joven de diecisiete años, aparecieron un carruaje frente a la mansión Phantomhive.

El muchacho era un estudiante destacado del prestigioso Weston College, además de ser muy codiciado por las jóvenes nobles debido a su apariencia apuesta y caballerosa personalidad. Sin embargo, a Ciel no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la reputación de aquel chico.

-Buen día Condesa- Saludó el Barón, mientras besaba el dorso de la mano de la peliazul- Hoy nos han bendecido con un maravilloso clima para nuestra reunión.

\- Me alegro por ello- Respondió la Phantomhive fingiendo una sonrisa.

\- Mi hijo ha estado muy ansioso por conocerla en persona. Acércate Gustav y preséntate a la condesa.

El joven dio un paso hacia adelante y se acercó a Ciel. Ella pudo sentir como en un breve lapsus de segundos, aquel sujeto la inspecciono de pies a cabeza y, aunque su rostro no demostró ninguna expresión, en sus ojos brillaba una ligera decepción. Aquel hecho disgusto de sobremanera a la condesa.

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Gustav Shepard. Me honra el a ver sido aceptado por usted para venir este día y conocerla- Se presentó el noble imitando el gesto de su padre.

\- Tras ello, Sebastianne los guio hacia el comedor en donde un delicioso banquete lleno de manjares y exquisiteces, estaba servido.

Padre e hijo, solo pudieron observar boca abiertos aquel festín que parecía estar hecho por profesionales, hasta que Ciel los invito a tomar asiento.

\- ¡Extraordinario!-Exclamó el barón, fascinado por la comida- Sus chefs son realmente unos genios.

\- Me alegra oír que sea de su agrado- dijo la azabache haciendo una reverencia.

\- ¿Usted ha cocinado esto joven dama?- Interrogó impresionado el hombre, sin dejar de comer.

\- Como una sirvienta de los Phantmhive, esto es lo mínimo que debería poder hacer- Sonrió la criada.

La condesa pudo notar durante la comida, que el hijo del barón no le quitaba ni un solo segundo sus ojos a su sirvienta.

Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, Sebastianne era una belleza de predominantes curvas y gran busto, que cautivaba la vista de cualquier hombre que la viera. En comparación a ella, quien era tan solo una niña a la cual ni siquiera le había crecido el pecho. Era frustrante.

\- ¿Debemos comenzar a hablar del asunto de su visita?- Interrumpió Ciel la comida. Quería terminar lo más rápido posible con ese problema.

\- Como usted guste condesa- Respondió Shepard, luego de limpiar su boca con una servilleta.

\- Entonces empiece- lo invitó la peliazul a hablar.

El barón miró de reojo a su hijo, quien asintió disimuladamente. Al parecer, ambos estaban decididos en regresar a casa con un compromiso entre sus manos.

\- Quiero pedirle que vuelva a considerar un matrimonio con mi hijo. A estas alturas, usted ya debe saber que es una excelente proposición, es talentoso en los estudios, negocios y un maestro en el uso de espada. Con mis más sinceros respetos, considero que es un mejor partido para usted que el joven Middleford, quien aún es joven e inexperto.

Ciel no intentó disimular su molestia por las palabras de aquel tipo, y frunció el ceño.

.

 _¿Quién se creía que era para determinar que era mejor para ella?_

 _._

\- Creo que usted sabe muy bien que mi compromiso con la familia Middleford fue decidido por mis difuntos padres desde el día en que nací- Declaró la condesa. Sin embargo, el barón no se daría por vencido con tan solo esas palabras.

\- Con su permiso condesa- Fue Gustav quien habló ahora- Pero en mi opinión, yo estoy bastante calificado para ser su marido en el futuro. Nuestra familia es tan respetada como los Middleford, no somos menos que ellos.

La Phantomhive dejó escapar un suspiró de irritación al ver que ninguno de los dos flaqueaba, y observó de reojo a su sirvienta, quien aún no hacía nada al respecto.

Si es que el barón no quería aceptar una derrota fácilmente, debía jugar sucio, y su víctima sería el joven frente a ella. Una sutil sonrisa maliciosa adorno los finos labios de la muchacha.

\- Aunque sea la cabeza de la casa Phantomhive, a la vez soy tan solo una niña- Sebastianne trató de contener la risa al escuchar a su ama llamarse a sí misma "niña". La condesa simplemente trató de ignorarla para continuar con su dialogó- Yo pienso que quizás Lord Gustav prefiera a alguien más "madura" como su esposa.

El muchacho se estremeció al percatarse que aquella chica de cabello azulado se había dado cuenta de las miradas que le lanzaba a la hermosa sirvienta de negro, y de su decepción al verla por primera vez. Su padre, al entender que su hijo no estaba en posición de hablar, decidió defenderlo.

\- ¡Se equivoca mi querida condesa! Aunque ahora sea joven, ha demostrado que posee la madurez e inteligencia suficiente como para ser la cabeza de su familia. Además, usted es la viva imagen de su madre quien era una hermosa mujer.

\- Me halagan sus cumplidos, no obstante, no estoy dispuesta a romper mi compromiso actual- Manifestó Ciel de manera intimidante y cortante.

La falsa sonrisa que había estado dibujada en el rostro del barón desde que llegó, se borró completamente y sus ojos reflejaban indignación. Pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir su boca para continuar insistiendo, una inesperada aparición irrumpió en el comedor.

Un muy familiar muchacho, de grandes ojos esmeralda y cabello rubio, caminó con prisa hacia la condesa y se abalanzó hacia ella para abrazarla.

\- ¡¿Elliot?!- exclamó atónita la peliazul, sin entender lo que ocurría- ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?¡

\- ¡No trates de ocultarlo, Ciel! ¡Sebastianne-san me contó lo que ocurría!- se quejó Elliot de manera infantil.

Ciel se volteó instantáneamente hacia su sirvienta, para dedicarle una mirada asesina, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa burlona. Era claro que la demonio estaba disfrutando la situación.

\- Disculpe joven Middleford- Interrumpió enfadado el barón- Pero estamos discutiendo un asunto importante con la condesa.

\- No hay nada de lo que deban discutir con Ciel- declaró el rubio para sorpresa de los presentes- Ya que ella es mi prometida.

Shepard, irritado no supo que decir al enfrentarse directamente con el legítimo prometido, no quería tener en contra a la familia del marques. Esta vez fue Gustav quien decidió auxilió a su padre.

Desesperado, busco algo que hiciera que Elliot se rindiera y le dejara ser el futuro esposo de la peliazul. Velozmente, recorrió con sus ojos la habitación para buscar inspiración, hasta que estos se posaron en una particular decoración.

\- Tengamos un duelo de espadas- Sugirió determinado Gustav.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó algo confundido Elliot.

\- Si yo gano, la mano de la condesa será mía, y si pierdo dejaremos de insistir.

\- Acepto.

El barón observó a su hijo orgulloso por tal ingeniosa idea, mientras que Ciel agonizaba en contener la risa por tamaña proposición suicida. Nunca creyó que esas irritantes personas fueran tan estúpidos como para cavar su propia tumba.

Después de acordar el duelo, Sebastianne llevó a los invitados a prepararse para la batalla, dejando a la condesa y a su primo a solas.

\- Deberías ir a alistarte también- indicó la Phantomhive a su primo.

\- Enseguida iré- Contestó Elliot alegremente.

\- ¿Por qué viniste?

\- No dejare que me roben a mi prometida si haber hecho nada al respecto- Reclamó el rubio- Pero no te preocupes, papá no sabe nada al respecto-

\- Que bien-Suspiró aliviada.

\- Sin embargo, si gano merezco un premio.

\- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

\- Es lo mínimo después de que ocultaste lo que estaba ocurriendo- un puchero infantil apareció en el rostro de Elliot. Sin poder encontrar excusa para negarse, Ciel aceptó.

Luego de que ambos nobles se prepararan, se dirigieron a un amplio salón de la mansión. Allí, Sebastianne se encargó de anunciar las reglas y dar la partida,

Una vez que el duelo inició, Gustav se abalanzó directamente hacia Elliot, confiado en sus habilidades con la espada. Pero para su sorpresa, el Middleford esquivó fácilmente su ataque y movió ágilmente su arma contra él, la cual estuvo a punto de golpearlo de no haber sido gracias a sus reflejos.

Por más que trato de buscar alguna apertura o punto débil en el rubio, no pudo hallar ninguno. Se espantó al notar que solo él había retrocedido durante todo el encuentro, y que cada vez que trataba de impactarlo con su espada, su contrincante detenía su ataque haciendo chocar sus armas.

Se llevaron así un buen rato, hasta que Elliot decidió que era momento de ponerle fin a la batalla. Velozmente, el chico esquivó un nuevo ataque de Gustav, pero sin necesidad de una colisión de espadas, sino que inclinando todo su cuerpo, dejando completamente desprotegido a su adversario. Y sin que este pudiera siquiera darse cuenta de lo sucedido, lo golpeo en el vientre.

Gustav cayó al suelo anonadado, mientras que el barón contemplaba con horror como su hijo había sido vencido. Ambos estaban demasiado confiados en aquel duelo, que quedaron mudos ante el talento de aquel genio de la espada. Habían sido completamente derrotados.

\- Yo también me sorprendí cuando lo vi luchar por primera vez hace un tiempo durante un viaje en barco- Comentó burlona la condesa- Ya es tiempo que desista del compromiso, y admita su derrota.

Sin decir nada, Shepard chasqueó su lengua humillado y agarró a su hijo del brazo para que se levantara, mientras exclamaba que nunca volvería a poner un pie dentro de esa mansión, ni quería que su primogénito contrajera matrimonio con una muchacha tan maliciosa como ella.

La sirvienta, quien había permanecido en silencio, comenzó a reírse de las palabras que aquel patético humano le había dicho a su ama. Ciel, pese a agradecer que por fin se había librado de esas molestias, se dirigió hacia Sebastianne para reclamarle por infórmale a su prometido de la situación sin su consentimiento. Pero Elliot se interpuso, arrojándose hacia ella para abrazarla cálidamente.

\- ¡Gane Ciel!-Celebró el rubio, levantando a su prima mientras la giraba.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Bájame!- exigió la condesa avergonzada por la forma en que estaba siendo tratada.

\- No lo haré- Respondió sonriente el muchacho, causando la irritación de la peliazul- Prometiste que me darías un premio si ganaba.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga para que me bajes?- cuestionó exhausta la chica.

\- Quiero un beso- dijo de manera traviesa y con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

La cara de Ciel se deformo producto a la impresión por aquella sorpresiva petición. Se volteó hacia Sebastianne en busca de auxilio, pero ella se estaba retorciendo por la gracia que le causaba la actual situación de su ama. Trató de negarse lo más que pudo, pero Elliot caprichosamente no quiso escucharla.

Al ver que no podía hacer nada al respecto, ya que aún era sostenida por su prometido. La Phantomhive acumuló todo su valor y arrojó su orgullo a la basura, para darle un fugaz beso en la frente al muchacho.

\- ¡Ya está! Con eso debería bastar. Ahora bájame Elliot- Exigió una completamente sonrojada la condesa, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado.

Aturdido, Ellot tardó en reaccionar y delicadamente la soltó. Luego de eso, una dulce sonrisa iluminó su rostro y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un sutil rubor, dándole un aspecto de un inocente niño pequeño.

Ciel era débil ante esas expresiones, por lo que prefirió huir rápidamente. Pero cuando comenzó a caminar, sintió como una mano la retuvo, haciéndola girar.

Sin previo aviso, Elliot beso la mejilla de la peliazul, dejándola desconcertada. Volvió a sonreír.

\- No me importa cuantas personas traten de arrebatarte de mi lado, siempre luchare contra ellas para demostrar que soy el único digno en convertirse en el esposo del perro de la reina. Recuérdalo Ciel.

La condesa se sonrojó violentamente. Nunca se hubiera esperado esas palabras y expresiones galante de parte de su primo. Quizás esos nuevos gestos de su prometido se vuelvan peligros para ella en el futuro.

.

* * *

 **Bueno y aquí termina**

 **No quedo muy bueno, pero espero que les gustara al menos un poquito**

 **Y bueno…!¡Feliz aniversario Mansión Phantomhive! (Algo atrasado, pero la intención es lo que cuenta XD)**

 **En realidad yo nunca pensé en unirme a un foro hasta que me llegó una invitación por parte de Breen, sin embargo lo he disfrutado . Espero que les haya agradado mi pequeño aporte al foro**

 **(Lamento si hay alguna falta de ortografía por ahí, soy el ser más despistado que pueda existir)**

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
